Klingonese
, an ancient Klingon scroll written in Klingonese]] '''Klingonese' (also known more commonly as "Klingon") is the language used throughout the Klingon Empire. It was boasted that half the quadrant was learning the language by the mid-23rd century. ( ) By the late-23rd century, several Federation authors wrote books on learning the Klingon language. Uhura had several on hand aboard the Enterprise in 2293, when she had to convince a Klingon patrol post that they were the Klingon freighter Ursva, including Introduction to Klingon Grammar. ( ) :Several of these books were seen in greater detail in the ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) DVD special features.'' :Nichelle Nichols apparently complained that with the Klingons as the Federation's primary enemy, a good communications officer would be able to speak at least basic Klingon. Director Nicholas Meyer preferred to keep the scene as it was, for "the laugh." The Klingon language contains eighty polyguttural dialects constructed on an adaptive syntax. The first Human to become fluent in it was Hoshi Sato, who learned from a linguistic database provided by the Vulcans. ( ) Sato once remarked that a book given to her by Tarquin, written by a civilization over a thousand years dead, was in a language very similar to medieval Klingon. ( ) The Klingon language was not an immutable language. It was constantly changing to meet the needs and aspirations of the people. In the mid-24th century, the word peacemaker appeared for the first time in Klingonese after the negotiations mediated by Riva between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets took place. ( ) Montgomery Scott once stated that reading Klingon was hard compared to maintaining damage control aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. ( ) The directory of the Promenade on Deep Space 9 was written in Klingonese, as well as English, Vulcan, Ferengi, Bajoran, and Cardassian. Kathryn Janeway stated to Arturis that, although he could speak over 4000 languages, she could barely speak basic Klingon. ( ) In 2374, Alexander Rozhenko admitted to Miles O'Brien that he could not even say his name in Klingon. ( ) Klingon vocabulary Klingonese quotes ;Maltz! ja'Ui chuQ!; "Maltz! Activate beam!" - Kruge when beaming the crew of the Enterprise to his Bird of Prey, and when Kirk beams up with Spock after defeating Kruge. ;taH pagh taHbe': to be or not to be - ---- ;nuqneH, qaleghneS: Greetings; I am honored to see you - ---- ;naDev ghoS: step forward - ;JIlajneS. ghIj qet jaghmeyjaj: "I accept honor. May your enemies run with fear" - ---- ;Ej IM-ta fey DE-ja i: And the blood was ankle deep ;Ej dahk-so-TAS ghos va Skral Byteek: And the River Skral ran crimson red ;Empa jaj law-moch jaj-push: On the day above all days ;Jaj Kahless Molor-migh hohk-chew koo: When Kahless slew evil Molor dead ::N.B. As with many other Klingon quotations, this song is grammatically ill-formed according to Marc Okrand's dictionary. A close equivalent of the given English translation might be something similar to: ::;'ej ngIb Saw', vI', Dech je 'Iw; ::;'ej Doq, SoDtaH, ghoStaH SIQal bIQtIq; ::;ngugh, jaj nIv law' Hoch nIv puS, ::;molor mIgh HoHchu'qu'DI' qeylIS. - and ---- ;wIy cha': show tactical display - ---- ;SoHvaD pagh vIjatlh, Human!: I have nothing to say to you, Human! ;'ay'vamDaq nuHmey tIQeq: target weapons on this section - ---- ;quv lughaj Archer HoD beqDaj je: Captain Archer and his crew are honorable people - Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese * Arturis * Curzon Dax * Ezri Dax * Jadzia Dax * Emergency Medical Hologram * Sito Jaxa * Flaherty * Elim Garak * Kathryn Janeway * James T. Kirk * Melora Pazlar * Jean-Luc Picard * Quark * William T. Riker * Hoshi Sato * Benjamin Sisko Background It was originally called "Klingonese" in the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" (by Korax) and again in "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" (by Quark). Most later episodes refer to the language simply as "Klingon," and non-canon names include Klingonaase and tlhIngan Hol. Some fans assert that Michael Pataki actually said "Klingoni" in "The Trouble with Tribbles," but this conflicts with the script and the Star Trek Encyclopedia. The Klingon language was developed by James Doohan for , and expanded for by Marc Okrand, who enlarged the lexicon and created a grammar around the original dozen words Doohan had created. It has spawned several reference works, beginning with The Klingon Dictionary. Ironically, Scotty once remarked, "Reading Klingon, that's hard." ( ) Michael Okuda, who led the TNG-era art departments in creating Klingon language graphics, has admitted they are randomly arranged symbols, which he based on the small number of Klingon writings visible in TOS and the ''Star Trek'' films. These graphics and writings do not reflect any possible spellings or translations in what Okrand's non-canon works call pIqaD, the native Klingon writing system. Sounds The sounds of the Klingon language as developed by Marc Okrand are harsh and guttural. This transliteration system was used in preparing scripts and phrases when Okrand supplied dialogue and coached pronunciation. Below is a table providing a rough guide on how to pronounce Klingon and the standard transliteration of the sounds of Klingon. Please note that this table corresponds to the sounds of the standard dialect used when Okrand created the language; other writers have introduced other sounds and concepts into the language. Basic phrases Below is a short list of some useful basic phrases in the tlhIngan Hol dialect, the most commonly-heard dialect used in the Empire. Inconsistencies The tlhIngan Hol dialect is featured most prominently in the Star Trek movies and intermittently in the series. In various instances where spoken Klingon was used in the different series, the writers usually made three mistakes when compared to Okrand's version: *They made up their own Klingon words: e.g kuva'magh or pfiots, against the pronunciation rules of standard tlhIngan Hol *They used official Klingon words but in such a way that they were strung together with poor grammar, for example SoH batlh jI' for "you honor me", even though this sentence means something like "I am a honor you are". The correct translation of "you honor me" would be choquvmoH or tuquvmoH, depending on whether you referred to one person or multiple people. *They gave new or extended meaning based on the English translation of a word, for example pu'DaH (pronounced poo-dakh) - phasers and cha (pronounced chah) - torpedoes, becomes pu'Dah dak cha (pronounced puh-dar dack chah) meaning photon torpedoes, even though ' otlh cha is the correct translation. Ronald D. Moore, noted for his major contributions to developing the Klingon culture, commented: "Whether or not we use the language as spelled out in Marc's dictionary is up to the individual writer. I personally find the dictionary cumbersome and usually find it easier to make it up phonetically." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron73.txt Episodes in which Klingonese is spoken * ''Star Trek'' films ** ** (by Commander Kruge and crew) ** ** ** * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** ** ** (by the ''Enterprise''-D bridge crew, at Worf's birthday party) ** ** ** (sung by the Klingons in the Romulan Prison Camp after Worf returns from "the hunt") * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Star Trek: Voyager ** (by Jeffrey) ** * Star Trek: Enterprise ** (by Klaang and Hoshi Sato) ** ** (by Hoshi Sato) ** (by the unnamed Klingon prisoner) See also * Jelik External Links * Klingon Language Institute * Klingon Wikipedia * * Klingon portal at Google - Kloogle? Category:Languages de:Klingonische Sprache fr:Klingon (langue) sv:Klingonska